parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stock Footage Used In The Episodes of Casey Jr in Railway Trouble - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some stock footage used in the episodes of Casey Jr and Friends in Railway Trouble as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Episodes *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Little Chug's Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Pop Goes Farnsworth (George Carlin) *The Sad Story of Alfred (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) Sing Along Songs *Casey Jr's Anthem *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Mickey Mouse *Pinocchio's Sea Side Trip *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Woody's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be A Disney Character! *A Really Useful Engine *Disneyland's Song *The Island of Fantasyland *The Three Caballeros *Saludos Amigos *Casey Jr *Down by the Docks *The Snow Song *Night Train Movies *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Disney Characters! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure Introductions *Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) Before and After *Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) References *Tootle and the Signal (George Carlin) Stock Footage *Tootle's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Hick Chicks the Car (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *A Big Day For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Steam Lokey Helps Choo Choo (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Time For Trouble (George Carlin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *Casey Jr the Jet Engine (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) *Toyland Express's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Lightning McQueen's Chase (George Carlin) *Jebidiah the Old Engine (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Linus (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Minvera (George Carlin) *Ivor's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Tillie's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Harry Hogwarts Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Toyland Express the Great (Michael Brandon) *Tillie's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tootle's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Ivor Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Toots's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Big Bahia Train (Michael Brandon) *Tootle's Promise (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr) Flashbacks *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr) *Percy and the Trousers (George Carlin) Rolling Stock Taken *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *Jebidiah Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) Category:UbiSoftFan94